


Raihans no good week

by OasisLake76



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen, The violence tag will be for semi realistic fighting between pokemon, Trapinch!raihan, all he has to do is ask my dudes, also Ash may or may not hit Jessie in the face by pure accident, but that will be in the later chapters, sonia and Leon will raze Galar down for Raihan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisLake76/pseuds/OasisLake76
Summary: This is based off the little WIP idea Nika_Raven_Celeste wrote about Trapinch!Raihan that was based off of one of my posts. So this is dedicated to her since I’ve been thinking about this for a solid week now.
Relationships: Ash Ketchum & Pikachu, Dande | Leon & Kibana | Raihan, Gou | Goh & Koharu | Chloe & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Kibana | Raihan & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Kibana | Raihan & Sonia, Kibana | Raihan/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nika_Raven_Celeste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nika_Raven_Celeste/gifts).



This can’t be happening. This can’t be  _ fucking happening.  _

Raihan had somehow turned into a  _ Trapinch. _

Raihan glared down into the water below his feet. Or should he say paws… no, hooves…  _ stumps?  _ Whatever they are, their bright orange and not even near the height he should be. 

Somehow and in some way Raihan had gone from his beautiful, if not a bit annoying, height of six foot and nine glorious inches to a measly two feet and four stupidly crusty inches. 

Raihan bared his jaw at his reflection and pushed his head down to snap at the water.  _ Horribly _ miscalculating the head to body weight ratio and ended up falling head first with a yelp. Rolling onto his back and having his tiny nubs in the air. Gagging when water started coming into his nostril slits and he had no way of moving his head. 

Just as his tournament started he felt some kind of board slide under him and flip him out of the water. Whoever his savior was accidentally used a bit too much power and Raihan flipped mid air multiple times before hitting the back on his stomach. His tongue poking out just as his jaws clenched together. 

_ “Yow!”  _ He whined. Tilting his head to the side and trying to worm his muscles to suck on his tongue. So far being a Trapinch has been his worst nightmare, even more so than letting Nessa and Sonia go through his phone. 

_ “Ooh.”  _ A soft silky voice winced in sympathy. _ “Are you okay there, sweets?”  _

Blinking away the tears from his eyes as best as Raihan could. He looked up and squeaked a very unmanly sound. 

Right in front of him was one of the most beautiful Milotics he’s ever seen. Body resting on the shallow embankment and her tail curling over to rest the fan at the end of her tail on the grass near Raihan. 

What drew him in particular was the soft baby blue light that circled her. Moving like waved around her but staying close. Almost transparent to his eyes.

_ “I flipped you a bit too hard.”  _ The Milotic apologized. Moving her head down to look at the tongue Raihan had hanging out between his sharp teeth. Panting for breath because he was almost waterlogged not a couple seconds ago.  _ “I’m so sorry for your tongue.”  _

_ “No’yo faul’.”  _ Raihan mumbled with his tongue still out. Being extra careful even though his jaws felt uber heavy and throat thick. 

_ “If you say so.”  _ She hummed. Lips pressing and eyes squinting in concern, which almost made her long angry from the height Raihan was looking up at her.  _ “Well I would get going if I were you,”  _ she slid her tail back into the water, scales glistening in the sun, _ “it’s almost sunhigh, which means the big birds are gonna be coming out for lunch soon.”  _

Raihan cringed at the implications. He does  _ not _ want to become some ‘Mons lunch for the day. He has a job and friends to get back to. Pausing his eyes widened as another truck of realization hit him. 

Fuck. 

_ His friends.  _

He’s supposed to battle Leon’s little brother today. An off the scheduled charts, but still. If he’s not there Hop would call either Sonia or Leon and they would try and call him. Raihan can’t use his fucking phone so he’s  _ permanently _ screwed. Leon and Sonia will raise hell in Galar just to find Raihan, and without his cool head among them things will go ape shit and fast. 

Milotic mistook his panic probably for the thought of the big birds soon coming out. Bending down she nudged the Trapinch away from the bank gently. 

_ “Go, shoo.” _ She muttered. _ “Go hide in some thick brush and you’ll be okay.”  _

Before Raihan could answer her she was gone. The Milotic turning her lithe body and sliding off the embankment into the deeper water of the lake she lives in. 

Right,  _ yes,  _ shelter. Shelter is important because Raihan for sure has no clue how to even begin to defend for himself. Self water logging himself a minute into his new form proved just that. 

It took a few tries before Raihan could get his legs to work. A few more tries to get the right pattern to walk in so he doesn’t trip on his head and crunch his tongue on his teeth again. 

———

Okay he’ll never take his height advantage for granted  _ again. _ He’ll never find it annoying and he’ll never groan and moan about it. 

What should have taken Raihan at most a twenty minute walk to the thick forest ended up four fucking hours. Once he was deep enough the anxiety of not wanting to be eaten subsided. Allowing his brain to progress the fact that he’s absolutely starving. 

_ Food. _ Food is now the main goal. That and also not starving to death. Now that would be more suitable then accidental self drowning but Raihan would still like to live so that Leon and Sonia don’t tear down Galar as a whole. 

Something blue and round caught the side of his eye. Turning his head he saw a plump Oran berry tree. Oh my heavens fucking score. 

Waddling over he narrowed his eyes in thought when he remembered his mouth was a lot bigger than it normally was. Adding on the fact that his legs were so much shorter, he’ll never make a short joke at Milo again, he’ll have to go for the more shriveled berries at the bottom. 

Just as Raihan was able to angle his head to take a bite out of the first berry, multiple sharp green arcs bit through the air and slammed into Raihans side. Forcing him to roll multiple times away from the bush and taking great damage. Though he was thankful he landed on his stomach so he was able to see who attacked him. 

A Leafeon stood high and proud on a large rock a little ways away from the bush. Eyeing Raihan like he was a five course meal.

_ Of course I am, _ his mind supplied.  _ Leafeons are omnivores but prefer meat.  _

_ “Well what do we have here?” _ The Leafeon spoke taunting. Sliding off the rock with style and landing a few feet away from Raihan.  _ “I was looking for some berries and here you are. Shaking legs and can barely keep your head up.”  _

Something vile and red danced around the fox Pokémon. Like withered leaves halfway caught on fire. It drove Raihans stomach through the ground at the sight. 

Raihan hated when people pointed out how weak he was when he was younger and all this absolute shit he’s been experiencing feels like he’s thirteen once more. The Razor Leaf made him feel heavy. Jaws stuck thick like molasses and his tongue like lead. 

He’s so utterly  _ fucked.  _

_ “What a lucky day for me.”  _ Leafeon smiled. It was that kind of smile that made Raihan think of Rose and he did not want the last thing on his mind before dying to be Rose of all things. 

Raihan tried to scramble to his nubs, slipping a few times as his energy kept draining more and more. Trying to at least face off the Leafeon with some kind of dignity still in tacked. Though no one could really blame him for closing his eyes as said ‘Mon launched with his powerful hind legs at him. 

Who knew dying could be so humiliating. 

“Pikachu, Quick Attack! Follow it with Iron Tail!” A young male voice called out. 

_ Wait What?  _

“Make that Leafeon back off!” 

A yellow blurb flew over his head in milliseconds and slammed into the Leafeon right near his face. 

Both tumbled to the ground and the fox Pokémon was sent skidding through the rough ground and grass. His fur catching rocks and blood spurting down his pale fur as he stood up. 

_ “You char-dung!” _ Leafeon snapped. Locking eyes with a bustling Pikachu who stood guard in front of Raihan.  _ “That’s my lunch!”  _

_ “Not anymore.” _ Pikachu hissed back. Standing up at full height which made the Leafeon cow back in surprise even though he was still bigger than the mouse by just a little. 

What ever shrouded the mouse was bright, dense, and pigmented. Dark blue, like the dark bottom of the sea blue, danced in shocked waves. Striking the ground and following the parks dancing off his cheeks. 

_ “Get lost or I’ll maim you real good.” _ Pikachu let out a few soft lighting bolts.  _ “My trainer won’t care if I rough you up worse than this Trapinch.”  _

_ “He’s a human!”  _ Leafeon snarls. _ “Their notorious for saving weak ‘Mons like him.” _ Nodding his head at Raihan and the human turned Trapinch huffed in indignity. 

Thundering steps soon shook the earth a little and slightly panting above Raihan before a deep voice growled out. “So what if I’m a human? I’ll take you on myself.” 

That made both Leafeon and Raihan pause. Whoever was the Pikachu's trainer heard and understood the nearly boardiline deadly argument that was going on. almost iridescent like tendrils weaved their way out of the ground. Flocking the now smug Pikachu. 

_ “What the…'' _ Leafeon stuttered. Backing away with his ears flat and tail hooked between his legs.  _ “You two are freaks!”  _

Raihan started sliding to the floor when the attacker turned and fled but strong hands caught him around his body. One hand shifting to cup the bottom of Raihans big jaw as he was lifted into the air. 

“You got hurt pretty bad there buddy.” The human angled Raihans body so he could look up at him. 

If Raihan were still human his mouth would probably drop a little at the sight. Beautiful doe like amber eyes flecked with blues and green at the edge blinked worriedly at him. Olive skin flecked with almost golden like freckles and a large fluffy mass of black hair stood on impossible ends. 

The same dark blue pigment thing swirled around the human. Much more than Pikachu. It was like multiple things. Waving water, falling leaves, crackling fire at the top, and even sparks coming out randomly. 

He looked like a God… or Raihan was obviously dreaming since he’s probably blacked out before all this happened. 

“You there, buddy?” The human asked. Thumb stroking the side of Raihans head. 

_ “You’re pre’y.” _ Raihan slurred out. If he weren’t so exhausted he would be yelling at himself. 

The human blushed and those freckles were prominent even more on his skin. “Thank you.” He muttered shyly. 

_ “My boy gets that a lot.” _ Pikachu beamed. Somehow scampered up onto the boy's shoulder when Raihan wasn’t looking, which wasn’t hard because the tree tops are spinning and he feels so tired. 

“Hush.” The boy snipped at the ‘Mon slightly before facing Raihan again. Before he could say anything to him a voice broke out through the trees. 

“Ash! Where did you go? Chloe is going to kick our asses if we don’t hurry up.” 

“Fuck.” The boy, Ash apparently and didn’t that name just fit oh  _ so well _ for him, cursed and tugged Raihan closer to his chest. Trying to keep him stable as he started jogging through the forests uncleared paths. 

Raihan couldn’t help but groan when Ash dipped down to grab something off the forest floor. His body weight shifted and which means he had to shift his cold on Raihan awkwardly. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Ash chanted under his breath. “Just a couple more minutes and we’ll be back at camp.” 

“Ash!” A voice, another boy and much louder, called out. “Where did you run off to-is that a  _ Trapinch!?”  _

Curling closer into the chest Raihan tried to block out the loud sounds without avail. 

“Yes, now hush. He’s hurt and you yelling will do no good.” 

“Are you gonna catch it?” 

“Are you going to catch it-it’s hurt you wonderfully thick headed dumbass. I’m not gonna catch it unless it wants to be catched, Goh.” Ash snorted. Wincing when Raihan made an aborted hissing sound. 

_ Your cute kid, but not that cute to stay a Trapinch forever. _

Goh frowned and glared weakly at Ash before following him. Random sized sticks clutched awkwardly in his arms with Raboot trailing after him. Not helping at all. Ash had won the rock, scissor, paper round and got the stick bag. 

“There you two are-that’s a Trapinch.” Chloe cut herself off from her rant when she spotted the hurt ‘Mon in Ash’s arms. “Do you need help?” She was already making her way to her tent where her Eevee and Yamper stood guard. 

“No.” Ash called after her. “I’ll just be in my tent for a little.” 

Before either could object he almost dove into his own dark blue tent. Moving the zipper close right and putting on the velcro patches on. 

Raihan was soon placed on a nice soft air mattress that was covered in other soft material. Somewhere in his mind Raihan remembered it was almost the middle of fall, when the sun was warm but the nights were bitingly cold. Luck was definitely on his side just for this instance. 

“Okay, easy goes.” Ash curled his two hands over the bottom and top of Raihans head. Easing his mouth open as something soft yet heavy wa solace’s in his mouth. “I have to spray you down with a potion. You won’t like it, because it’ll sting like hell, so bite down on this.” 

Before Raihan couldn’t even shift a brain cell his body was alight in pain. Like liquid fire was physically running down his body. 

_ Pop! _

The thing that was in Raihans mouth exploded in one end and whatever it was, it was running out onto the mattress. One small part of him felt ashamed for popping whatever it was but a much bigger part was much more relieved he didn't hurt anymore. The only problem was the aching hunger. 

Which let itself be known by letting itself known by letting out the loudest dying Wailord sound ever known to man. 

An equaling dying sound was made by two other stomachs. soft laughter from Ash and Pikachu filled the tent and Raihan relaxed even more. Letting whatever was in his mouth slide out and onto the mattress. 

It felt good to lay down and whatever the soft thing he was laying on felt real good. So fantastically good enough that he could fall asleep just right there. 

“Hey now.” Ash cooed. Moving a hand to wiggle under Raihans big head and the good soft shit that’s on the air mattress. “Can't have you sleeping now.” 

_ “But why?” _ He drew out. Kicking a back nub weakly in protest. Pointedly ignoring Pikachus soft chitters in laughter. 

“Because you need food.” 

Oh food. Yeah. Yeah food is a thing and he definitely needs it. 

Before Raihan could make a move to even try and lift his head up Ash was scooping him up in his arms again. This time whatever was on the mattress came and Raihan made a very pleased sound as he was cradled. 

If Piers saw him now Raihan would never hear the end of it. 

The thought of Piers sent slight bells in the back of Raihans head but it was promptly ignored when a slice of very plump Oran berry was put under his nose by Pikachu. 

He almost snapped the poor mouse's finger off when going for the slice. Downing it hungrily. 

Neither Pikachu or Ash said a word, and Raihan didn’t mind. Tilting his head back when Ash ran another piece in front of him and pulled it up a bit in the air. 

Impromptu snack time kinda went on like that. Ash and Pikachu would switch off teasing Raihan with a price of fruit before giving it to him. He didn’t really understand the game, quite annoyed actually since he was still starving, when Ash called out ‘all gone!’ Just as Chloe called out that dinner was ready. 

Raihan didn’t even notice the sun setting half an hour ago. Realizing that Ash and Pikachu were keeping his mind occupied so he didn’t get snappy. 

Soon the curry was passed out to everyone. A barrage of Pokémon came from all three trainers.

Chloe had her Yamper and Eevee happily digging into their bowl, Yamper making a mess of the grass around it and yipping for more, while she spoon fed a Togepi. 

Pink and yellow lazily danced around her body. One of the more opaque colors but nowhere near as Ash and Pikachu’s. It swirled around her arms like ribbons from a Sylveon and reached out to connect to Togepi’s translucent baby bell pink for just a second before she drew her arm back for more curry. 

The other boy, who must be Goh, was weird. Not yelling but damn near close to with his Raboot. An almost filled dish sitting alone and cooling in the grass on a small place mat. A spoon untouched sat next to it. 

A Darmanitan and a Skwovet ate their curry, uncaring of the argument between boy and Pokémon a little ways away. 

Whatever circles Aah and Chloe barely exist around Goh and Raboot. Raihan could only see flashes of red or dark orange coming off both human and ‘Mon. Either way it dissipated as fast as it came. 

Ignoring Ash and Pikachu he was faced with a strong looking Dragonite and Gengar with their backs turned to the other two younger humans. Kinda creating a wall between Ash and Goh. 

Gengar let off a slight baby doll yellow. Kinda like a color someone would see a little kid would wear as a raincoat or something. It twisted around its body slowly and almost dared say hauntingly. 

Dragonite was a more upbeat color. A popping purple that bloomed across its scale like flowers. Kind of making a crown around its head and more kept disappearing and appearing all around its body. 

Raihan was reminded of his own cooling plate in front of him until Ash shifted closer to him. Pulling the plate onto his empty one and wiping his spoon with a wet wipe that came out of nowhere. 

“Here.” Ash mumbled. Cutting up a piece of cooked apple along with scooping some rice and curry onto it. Holding it out for Raihan and cupping a hand under just in case anything fell. 

The action reminded him of all the Goomy’s he’s raised. Doing the exact same acting and even making those stupid little airplane noises to get the to open up. 

The food was still semi warm but the flavor was still there and so great. Sour apple curry was his favorite and to have it after a dreadful day like this made it so much better. 

“You like it?” Ash asked. Bending down so he only had to speak slightly above a whisper. Smiling when Raihan carefully nodded his head as he savored the first bite… before snapping his jaws for more. “Okay! Okay! Here you go.”

The chittering sound of Pikachu’s soft laughter sounded a bit far off. A quick glance showed that he got Raboot to start eating whole Goh sulked off to go sit by Chloe and her Togepi. Picking at his dinner like a pissed toddler. 

“He doesn’t understand Pokémon well.” Ash must have caught what Raihan was staring at. “He means well but he’s hooked up about wanting to catch Mew of all ‘Mon’s before starting his  _ ‘real journey’.” _ Ash made slight quotation marks. Out of Gohs sight though. 

“I don’t judge him but still.” Aah side as he fed Raihan another glorious bite of curry. “But I worry about him, you know? He doesn’t understand the true strength a God holds. Let alone a  _ Mew.”  _

The words  _ ‘a Mew’ _ set something weird off in Raihans stomach. The boggling thought that there might be more than one Mew in the world was a crazy thought. All evidence pointed to one, not multiple. That’s like saying there was more than one Arceus. 

He was promptly pulled out of his thoughts by another bite of food. Chewing happily and promptly forgetting the horrible thought. 

———

Cleaning up was a mess. Ash and Goh did another rock, paper, scissor round because Chloe did dinner and wouldn’t do the dishes. Choosing to spread out a map of Galar on the table and place rocks and various other heavy objects on the sides to keep it straight. 

One said object was Raihan himself. Though granted he was blissed out by the good curry. Cooked by the girl in front of him herself. He’ll need to thank her when he’s back to his human… form….

Fuck, wait.  _ Shit!  _

Raihan has absolutely no clue how he’s going to turn back into a human. 

Lying there on his stomach. Too tired to move but not tired enough for his brain to plague him with thoughts about the future of Galar as a whole. 

He could already see it. His missing phone, gone somewhere because none of his clothes were left behind when he turned for some reason, buzzing off the walls from calls from everyone. Leon and Sonia start to shred Galar’s league piece by piece just to find him. Making all the other Gym leaders do the same. 

Wait… they would make the gym leaders look for him. The sight of Ballonlea on the map right under his chin stopped his almost hysterical brain train. 

Ballonlea, home of the weird and the crazy. 

Home to the fairy type gym. 

Home to one gym leader Opal Crestward. 

_ The damn fucking Wizard herself.  _

Opal is his key to being human again. Raihan just has to get to Opal and pray to any God that’s listening that he’ll be able to make her listen to him in this form. 

It took a hot minute for Raihan to struggle up onto his nubs. Chloe completely ignored him in favor of her Eevee who had curry left over on her face. Though that didn’t continue long when Raihan started slamming a nub down directly over Ballonlea. 

Chloe side eyes him but Raihan continued. Hope to Arceus one of these kids gets it. 

“Uh, Ash!” She leaned back a bit from the table and called. “I think your Trapinch is having a fit.” 

That picked Ash’s interest and he abandoned Goh who let out a cry of disbelief of being let alone to do dishes. 

It didn’t take long before Ash was hovering over Raihan who was still stamping a nub over Ballonlea. Hands hovering over the Trapinch but still keeping distance if Raihan chooses to now start snapping since he’s gained back energy. 

“What’s wrong buddy?” 

_ “I need to go here.”  _

Ash reared back a bit. Look a bit confused. Before he could ask again Raihan started stamping his nub even harder. Ah this point it was starting to go a bit numb at the bottom but that didn’t stop him. 

_ “Take. Me. Here.”  _

Ash pressed his lips together in a thin line before facing Chloe. “He, uh… I think he needs to go to Ballonlea.” 

Chloe looked at Ash with such a deadpan face. “We just came from there! We’re not going back.” Huffing, She crossed her arms and Eevee looked at her trainer before trying to copy her by crossing her long ears. “We have to go to Circhester to pick up those samples for my dad. There’s no way we’ll make it if we go back to Ballonlea for just a stupid Trapinch who can’t even take care of itself.” 

Raihan bristled at that. Letting a low growl which had Pikachu hopping on the table to block him from having a go with Chloe. Her Eevee pricked up and started bristling. 

Negative energy started swirling around the camp. Slowly picking up to the point that Goh and Raboot were inching their way over. From the looks of the way their eyeing the Trapinch they were on Chloes side. 

Just his fucking  _ luck!  _

“Then I’ll just take him.” 

_ Say what now? _

“What?” Chloe bit out. One of her eyes twitched at the answer. 

Goh looked shell shocked like he wasn’t expecting Ash to say that. 

The heavy sigh from Pikachu told him differently. 

“I’ll be lick-ity split.” Ash started. “I’ll get to Stow-On-Side and catch a CorviCab to Ballonlea. Get Trapinch there and catch another CorviCab. I’ve actually forgot to ask Miss Opal a few things when we were back there.” 

Both Goh and Chloe opened their mouths to object but Ash raised a hand. His voice going stern. 

“Both of you are well past time for your first journey. This will be nothing for me since I’ve been traveling for ten odd years now. We already agreed that we would be catching the train from Hammerlocke, you two would just be doing it without me.” 

“But-“ Goh and Chloe started to object once more. 

“No buts.” Ash held firm. “I’m not going to just… abandon a Pokémon in need when I know I can help it. What kind of trainer would I be if I just let Trapinch die?” 

That question got the two to shut up. Ash leaned back with a heavy sigh. Scooping up Trapinch and Pikachu as he took a step back. “I’m heading off to bed, the rest of the clean up can be taken care of by you guys. I hope you think about your answer.” 

Ash grabbed the blanket he set down after he let go of Trapinch much earlier in the late afternoon. Rapping the mon in it again before recalling his ‘Mons and heading back into the tent. Zipping it shut once more and patting the velcro down. 

Trapinch just sat there in its cocoon of soft blanket as Ash started going about repacking a few things. Toiletries, though he popped a white pill and started aggressively chewing it while working on, and a few smaller items. 

Before he knew it Ash was slipping off his shirt and pants. Soon standing in nothing but boxers. Raihan immediately shut his eyes as Pikachu must have laid his tail over his eyes because of the furry feeling that wasn’t from the blankets 

Soon enough the air mattresses dipped and he was being pulled up more on the bed. Pikachu waddling after them on two feet before falling face first into a Umbreon themed pillow with a heavy sigh. 

Raihan soon found himself tucked up against Ash’s chest. Arm curling around the mon in his own blanket, now surrounded but more soft warm things, and the other under his pillow. It didn’t take long for Ash to knock out, Pikachu was like an electric razor with the snoring he’s giving off. 

He felt tired. like the bone dread tired when he’s finished with the season and just wants to sleep but his house is a mess and he has to clean before Nessa comes storming into his house the next day for a spa day. Yeah, that's kind of tiring. Though he couldn’t fall asleep. 

Just… the thought of this kid, technically he’s an adult with the way he hinted back the ten years of traveling, just willing to help him. At the drop of a pin. It’s so foolish yet so heroic at the same time. 

If Raihan had hands he would cuff Ash in the back of the head. Call him stupid and then ask what time their leaving in the morning because he’d be damned if he loses sight of Ash. 

Another thought as well there. It’s only been a day but Raihan can somehow physically feel the bond hes created with Ash. It’s weird and stupid but amazing and wonderfully shocking at the same time. 

The arm around him rugged him closer. Ash’s breath drifted over his large head that was pressed up against the pillow. 

“I can feel you thinking in my dreams.” He mumbled. “Go to bed.” 

Raihan huffed. Choosing not to say a word but snuggle down anyway. Letting out a softer huff when Ash’s arms went slack but still held close. Thankfully his mind chose to finally back off and sleep stopped being difficult. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raihan and Ash easily arrives at Opals Gym and Raihan gets fixed. The only downside is that Raihan couldn’t thank Ash and Leon and Sonia becoming helicopter friends.

It felt  _ weird _ waking up to a warm bed for once. Usually the castle was so cold that all the heat would seep out of the stone building before morning every night. It’s gotten to the point that Raihan was willing to physically take on the whispered title of the walking human god, that the Champions apparently know about but keeping all hush hush about, In a fist fight just so he could wake up semi warm instead of frozen cold every morning before dawn.

Even though Raihan isn’t human at the moment his body still jolted himself awake at five in the morning…. or what he  _ thinks _ is five in the morning. 

Pikachu and Ash were still dead asleep. Snoring into their pillows and blankets while Raihan was pressed between them. Dream tugged at his brain for once. Sluggish and very content in the warmth coming from the human and electric ‘Mon. 

His bladder on the other hand wasn’t getting the vibe from the rest of him. 

Raihan stood on his nubs. Feeling the cold that perminated outside of the mass of blanket. Not noticing he jostled Pikachu awake with his movements as the mouse was kinda leaning on him. 

_ “Fucking Arceus-“  _

Raihan flinched heavily from the surprisingly deep voice from the ‘Mon. Still not used to actually being able to talk to them was also a factor. 

_ “Cocksucking Kyoger it’s so fucking early.”  _ Pikachu heavily cussed. Stretching up his arms before moving around to  _ slap his tail on Ash’s face.  _

“Fucking Arceus-“ 

Ash’s voice was louder as he shot up. Hands shooting out and unearthing a shiny sharp dagger of all things by his bag that’s set by his pillow. Easily flicking it around his fingers to grip the handle easier even though he was more than half asleep. 

_ “Forget to set your alarm dumbass.” _ Pikachu chirped back instead of a good morning. Ignoring the knife which had Raihan pressing inch back into the mattress on his stomach in shock. Bouncing off the bed onto the plastic flooring of the tent. Moving to another lower entrance that Raihan just now remembered was made exclusively for Pokémon. 

Before Raihan could curse himself off Pikachu motioned for him to follow. Unzipping the door flap and holding it up for both him and Raihan.  _ “You get ready for the trip and we’ll wait outside for you.”  _

Ash didn’t even answer properly. Hitting his head back onto the pillow and growing a sound that did not sound something that a human  _ should not _ be able to make. . 

_ “I’ll shock your ass, don’t test me.”  _

After letting Raihan through he bounced out the flap and onto the dew grass. Brushing up against the Trapinch and leading him to a semi secluded spot. Only then leaving Raihans side to circle behind the tree to do his own business. This was a different type of embarrassment and Raihan is so close to forcing there to be semi clean public bathrooms out in the middle of the goddamn forest so no one has to experience this feeling. The fact that he did this while in his human, younger, body was absolutely  _ irrelevant.  _

They wandered back into the campsite clearing to Ash pulling a whining Goh from his tent by his feet. Raboot watching by a tree and snacking on an Oran berry. Enjoying the show by that smirk on his face as Goh was crying from his clothes becoming wet. 

Chloe ignored the two boys. Nearly packing down her tent with Yamper guarding her still sleeping togepi by her backpack. Ash’s tent was already down and slipped into his backpack. Breakfast being the form of two Oran berries neatly set on top of a paper towel in the dry patch of grass where his backpack is. 

Raihan didn’t say a word as he slowly trotted after Pikachu. Chowing down slowly while keeping a slow eye on the others in the clearing. 

Goh put on another show of whining about Ash splitting from them but Chloe shut him down quickly. Waving goodbye when Goh finally got his tent down and packed away. 

Ash made quick work to get out of their view. He didn’t stop fast walking across the worn down path to Stow-on-Side’s caver before getting to the ravens and dry lands. 

“We are not going through that desert again.” Ash stated while Pikachu murmured in agreement. 

Raihan didn’t know what he was talking about not going through Route Six. It’s the  _ only way _ to Stow-on-Side. He didn’t really see the blue energy that circle both Ash and Pikachu flare up. Cold seeping into his bones instead of the hot sun was when he realized that something was going to happen. 

Looking up took his breath away a little from how blue Ash’s eyes became. Pikachu’s eyes were a beedy blue too. Eyes unnaturally sharp. 

“Hold on, little one.”

That was Raihans own warning because the next thing he knew was that he couldn’t breathe. Everything felt so big and small at the same time. Like his entire soul felt like it was made out of magma and ice. Twisting and pulling and it all came to a head when he felt excruciating pain. 

It all lasted for seconds before everything came rushing back. 

Raihan gasped. Head tucked into Ash’s chest who gasped for air as well. The pain ebbed away but was still there. Sitting in the back of his spine. 

_ “That never goes away.” _ Pikachu groused. Voice thick like his throat was pitch dry and he could drink an ocean worth of freshwater. 

“No, it doesn’t.” Ash agreed. 

Raihan couldn’t speak for himself. Feeling dizzy and sick. Pressing his head more into Ash’s chest and feeling the trainers heartbeat a little off balance. 

He didn’t see that instead of the dusty ravens and cliff sides of Route Six, they were now in the middle of Glimwood Tangle. 

Pokémon peaked out from the tall grass and glowing mushrooms all over the forest. Watching in pure curiosity because a trainer just popped into existence in their forest. 

Ash didn’t wait to see if Raihan or Pikachu was okay. Once getting his own bearings down he started trotting through the paths. Dodging wild Pokémon, branches, and low hanging mushrooms alike as he danced across the path. Leaving curious ‘Mons watching after them. A few even followed after the human and two little ones in his arms as he headed to Ballonlea.

Raihan was finally able to keep his breakfast down enough to look up around just as they entered the hidden town. 

“Where do you want to go little one?” Ash asked. Stopping near the Pokémon Center and eyed a small group of little kids with a Clefairy and Sylveon kind of herding them behind. 

_ “Gym.”  _ Raihan was able to struggle out. Still feeling weirdly in pain. _ “I need to see Opal.”  _

Ash looked down at him with his eyebrow raised but didn’t question him thankfully. Giving an  _ ‘okay’ _ quietly before heading off to the gym. Raihan couldn’t be more thankful that he knows the way, if not their all screwed because even he doesn’t know his way around the town. 

Though to be fair every time he comes by it seems like there’s even more fairy types dancing about and scarring the absolute shit out of him. Probably completely the fault of Opal being an old spirit prankster who wants to scare Raihans soul out of his body. 

It didn’t take long until they entered the gym and just their luck Opal was out in the front. What Raihan wasn’t expecting was for Ash to stiffen at the sight of the gym leader talking to a white blonde trainer in a pink coat. 

“Shit-“ 

_ “Opal!”  _ Raihan belted. Ignoring Pikachu’s growl and Ash’s curse in favor of the old lady who whipped her head over at them. 

He was afraid she would snap her neck with the action but it was quickly forgotten as she made her way over to them. 

“Where have you been!?” Opal belted. Shocking the gym assistants and the two trainers in the lobby. “Do you have any idea how much chaos Leon and Sonia have been causing? They made Oleana buckle into _tears._ _Oleana,_ Raihan.”

She swept an all time happy Raihan into her frail arms. The Trapinch couldn’t be happier in this moment because he was gonna be fixed. He won’t be a Trapinch anymore and he’ll have his glorious, glorious height back. 

“Wait, leader Opal-“ Ash tried to interject nicely. Following the elder while switching his eyes nervously between Raihan and Opal. He was pushed back by an assistant that guarded the rope from the back stage door. 

So Ash was left with Pikachu and a sneering Bede who glared at his back. He felt the blondes prickly stare on his back and he bit his lip. Closing his eyes and heaved a sigh. Opening them to see the assistant mouth an  _ ‘I’m sorry’  _ with a knowing stare as she shot a glance over Ash's head to Bede. 

Waving her apology away, Ash Headed back over to the apparently only bench that was in the lobby. He was so sure there was more last time he was here collecting whatever sampled Chloe’s dad needed. 

Sinking down both boys ignored each other. Pikachu hopped down into Ash’s lap and asked for pets by lifting his chin in a nonverbal plea. 

The lobby echoed with every little conversation between assistants young and, mostly, old assistants running tasks or cleaning something. Which Ash couldn’t really blame them for the constant upkeep that seems more excessive then a normal galarian stadium. 

Opal is old. Like old, old. Keeping the stadium constantly clean is a must for the elder gym leader who’s obviously on her last leg. She reminds Ash a lot like Agatha. The Kanto Elite Four is probably the same age as Opal, Ash would probably bet good money that they know each other on some kind of personal level. 

Bede kept glancing over to Ash, the raven haired adult could easily see the younger teen moving his head back and forth from him and the ground. It was annoying, given that it was probably like… six-thirty in the morning but still. 

He chose not to say a damn word. Not until the little Trapinch, apparently named Raihan and damn isn’t that a pretty name. Pikachu cooed under the physical attention. Nipping ah his fingers when they drift close to his little sharp mouth. 

Half an hour went by slowly. The clock on either side of the lobby ticked out of synch by a few milliseconds and it was to the point that Ash was gonna go berserk. 

He was about to stand up and demand one of the assistants to go check on Raihan and Opal when one older Assistant came out and motioned at their bench. 

Bede immediately shot up but was stopped by the women who shook her head. Motioning to Ash who sighed in relief before standing up. Ignoring Bede who glared daggers at him and clutched Pikachu close to his chest. 

He doesn’t have a single clue what the fuck Opal has done to Raihan. The little Trapinch was extremely happy to see the gym leader so it can’t be everything to bad. 

He kept his gaze to the assistants feet in front of him. Only shifting his gaze up when the feet stopped at the women motioned Ash to go through the door. Immediately leaving without a word to him, which didn’t help his growing anxiety. 

Pikachu looked up at him, ears flattening in sympathy as he felt his trainers' aura fluctuate a little. 

Taking a deep breath Ash reached for the handle and turned it. Pressing the door open he was faced to face with a very tall dark male with the most gorgeous eyes Ash has ever seen. 

A naked dark male cupping his hand over his private area. 

Eyes met and Ash squeaked. 

Actually  _ squeaked.  _

“S-sorry!” 

The door slammed shut and Ash let out a gasp. Leaning his head against the door as a blush colored his entire face and neck. 

Ash’s mouth went dry at the image that popped back in his mind. The adult male standing there naked. His own panicked blush as his hand covered his junk. His mind was not as innocent with the image. Taking it to new heights Ann’s new depths as well. 

Before Ash’s mind could wander even deeper into some nasty territory the door was yanked open again by a grinning Opal. The same male behind her squeaked as his other hand flew up to try and cover his chest. 

“So you’re the trainer who brought Raihan to me!” 

“Y-yes ma’am- I mean-“ 

“Raihan here caused such a ruckus!” Opal completely ignored and talked over the trainer who wisely chose to snap his mouth shut closed and let the elder talk instead of stuttering over his words. 

“Going out and becoming a Trapinch of all things! Bah! Leon and Sonia had a heart attack when little’ol Hop called in a twist about him not showing up.”

_ “Opal.”  _ Raihan whined.

Ash’s blush darkened as the deep unused voice drifted over him. Thick and dangerously addictive and hot. 

“Hush now! Galar almost crumbled to the ground because of you in two days! Two!” 

Ignoring the old lady Raihan turned to Ash. A shy hesitant smile on his face. “I...uh…I-“ 

“Raihan!” Two other people barged in. Breathless and wide eyes as they stare at the tallest person in the room. 

They soon swarmed the male and soon Ash was being pushed out of the room by a chuckling Opal. Ash soon found himself out in front of the gym with the elder patting the top of his head. 

“Run along now.” Opal chuckled and didn’t see the slight heartbroken look Ash gave the doors behind her. “He’ll be taken care of now.” 

It was the most obvious  _ ‘subtle’ _ push for Ash to leave. 

So he left. With one glance behind his shoulders when he heard the doors open and Opal walked back in. 

_ “You okay?”  _ Pikachu asked. Looking up at his beloved trainer who clenched his arms tightly around his little body. 

“No.” Ash sighed. “Only the second day in and it feels weird not to have his presence around us.”

Nodding in agreement Pikachu opted to switch to a different topic. _ “Did you see the elders aura?”  _

“Yeah,” Ash took the obvious out handed to him on a silver plate, “hers was such a vibrant pink-ish color. No wonder she based her entire clothing line for her battles against it and all.” 

Pikachu hummed before taking a deep breath. Holding it in his lungs and emptying his mouth as Ash’s telltale pull of Aura used for teleportation circled around the two of them. Finding them now at the start of Route Sixe towards Stow-on-Side. The dust drifted around them where Ash’s feet planted on the sand. 

Ash chose to ignore the tug on his heart. It’s kind of like the same tug when Ash had let go of some of his previous Pokémon, like Charizard or leaving his Alolan team with the Professors. It’s just no difference… except Raihan turned from a cute little Trapinch with blue eyes to a tall handsome dark male with more clear same blue eyes. 

Something in him wanted to go back. Tugging on all his senses and the need to go back to truly see if Raihan was okay. 

_ Raihan.  _

Just the name rolled off in his head just like if he was to verbally say it. Ash didn’t know what that meant about him but he refused to acknowledge it, just like with literally half of everything he’s seen or experienced. Continue if walking down the beaten path made by thousands upon thousands of feet from the past, Ash continued on. 

So what if an extremely seducing image of an almost completely naked man continued in his thoughts. Divulging from the true memory into fantasy? Only he, and  _ maybe _ Pikachu from the semi eye rolls and side glances from his shoulder, had to know. 


End file.
